Pokémon: OneTrueDream Original
by InfinityN
Summary: Pokémon: OneTrueDream tells a story about a boy who was hoped to full fill his dad's dream to be a Pokémon Master. Once he have his pokémon, he started to journey for collecting the 5 gym badges. His fellow companion/rival; Leana was also racing to get all badges however, they both were disturbed by the team plasma on their way to get badges. Will they got all the badges safely?
1. Chapter 1: Dad's Hope

_(Disclaimer)_

 _Note that "Pokémon" is not mine and are subjected to copyright. I just use this title for my fan fiction. Characters (some of it are my creation to make it interesting), places and other events of the story are none of mine._

 _This Pokémon: OneTrueDream Original is the first of it's series. It will have other series such as Gold Edition and Silver Edition which will be added later. Any Pokémon titles and trademarks are belong to Nintendo (1995-2016) and GameFreak inc. (1995-2016)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dad's hope**

 _I don't know what will happen..._

 _and I don't know how..._

 _But I just need to trust the one..._

Their talk echoes from the room. Jeff is sitting on the couch hearing most of their conversation.

His dad; Jeremy, were sick since he back from the pokémon league. He lose the battle while he was battling with a member of team rocket. He said that he was stung by the poison sting of the pokémon.

Jeff mom; Emelia, were once a trainer but she quits for being a trainer after she married with Jeremy.

Jeff's mom called him to get inside the room. Jeff walk slowly while thinking about his life. He's at the door and looked at his dad.

"Son, come here, I wanted to see you…" Jeff's dad call for him to sit next to his dad's bed. He went near his dad and he kneeled.

"Son, since I'm too weak to journey around Unova region, I wanted you to continue my quest."

"But dad, I'm not a trainer like you and…" Jeff's father put his left hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Listen here son, I know it's my fault for not teaching you about pokémon but I know someone who can…" he coughed.

"Who is it dad?" he smiles at Jeff.

"Professor Juniper, a Pokémon Professor. She will help you as she helps me 10 years ago… Y… You can find her at her lab just in the edge of this town…" Jeff's father rests his head down to his pillow.

"I think you can go tomorrow, I just wanted you to be successful like me in the old times," his dad closes his eyes and remembering the old times.

"Go son, do it for me. I just wanted to see my son's name on the tv," he then sleeps."Good night dad."

Jeff went to the dining room and sits on one of the four chairs at the table.

Worried for his dad's wish, he just can't stop thinking about being a trainer. He didn't eat his food and he didn't drink his water. He can't stop thinking about being a trainer.

His mother looked at him with a curious face. Jeff then stands on his feet and walk to the stairs.

Jeff went to his bedroom and lying on his bed while thinking about the next day. What Pokémon will he get? How hard does it to be a trainer? He keeps thinking until he feels tired.

"I better get some sleep now. It's got to be just fine," Jeff said while yawning.

 **Jeff's alarm clock is ringing.** Jeff turned the alarm off and jumped from his bed.

He runs to the window of his bedroom and looked outside. He looked at Professor Juniper's lab and thinks about how hard is it to be a trainer.

He takes a shower, brushed his teeth and went to his wardrobe.

He wears his black T-shirt that was bought by his dad and then wears his red-black sleeveless vest that he obtained from his uncle that lives in Johto region.

He then wears his black jeans which were made by the Pokémon Corporation. He went to his PC and suddenly…

"Jeff! Come here, your dad wanted to see you," Mom shouted from their room.

"Be right there in a minute!" he went downstairs and went to his parents' room. He saw his dad waving his hand calling for him.

"Son, I want you to take my pokéball belt so that you can easily handle your pokéball and your pokédex.

" His dad pointed to his wardrobe and tells Jeff to open it.

Jeff opens the wardrobe and saw his dad's pokéball belt hanging inside the wardrobe. He also saw a green adventure bag owned by his dad.

"Take the bag, it's a gift from me. It will be useful for you in your adventure." Jeff took the bag and went to his dad.

"Dad, thanks for everything, I will go now," Jeff saw his dad's tears of happiness and he hugged his dad.

He then went to the living room and went to see his mom.

"Jeff, let's take a breakfast. I've prepare you your favorite meal." He saw a bowl full of soup and a couple glass of water.

He took a breakfast and went to the kitchen to wash his bowl.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it," His mom takes his plate and washes it at the sink.

"I think you should go now. Professor Juniper must be waiting for you," His mom then gives him 500 Pokémon Dollars. "Here, take this money, It will help you in your adventure," He puts the money in his pocket.

"Be careful Jeff, as soon as you reached there and you got your Pokémon, call me, ok?" His mother gives him a phone.

"Wow, thanks mom!" His mom smiles to him and continues her dishes. He puts his phone in one of the pocket on his bag.

Suddenly, the tv shows some unusual shows.

"Meh... Seems to be not important," he said.

The 30 inches wide old tv was seems a bit blury because of some interior damage in it so they couldn't see some infos that was shown at some part of it's monitor.

He went outside his house and wears his running shoes which were also given to him by his uncle.

It was also made by the Pokémon Corporation. He finished tied his shoelaces and he quickly sprint to Professor Juniper's lab at the edge of the Nuvema Town.

He feels a bit pain at his feet because he didn't run for a long time and he stops near a shop.

"What's wrong, young man?" a guy in the shop asked him.

"Didn't run for a long time, I've should have to jog before," he said. The guy laugh at him.

"You're funny,boy. Come in, we have a drink," he invites Jeff to enter his shop.

The guy is just selling lumber all year. Nothing is different. There is still the mahagony log hanging behind the counter and it is said that the wood has a magical power.

"Sit, I'll get the drink," the guy went to his kitchen and prepare a drink for them. Jeff waited patiently.

The guy brings two cup of cheri berry tea to the table. He serves it for Jeff and he sits at his special made chair.

"Just ignore the bitter taste. Here, put some sugar," he hand Jeff a cup of sugar.

"So... Where are you going, son?" He asked. He grabs the cup and drink its water.

"I'm actually going to the lab just at the edge of the town," Jeff grabs his cup and drink the water.

"Oh, so you're wanted to be a trainer?" He asked again.

"Yes it is. What any other purpose to go there?" The guy stay silence.

Jeff finished his drink and went outside the shop.

He feels better to continue his run. The guy approaches him from the back.

"Listen here kid, take care or your parents will be concerned," he said.

"I will," Jeff was given a wooden staff by the guy. "Umm... Thanks?" The guy laughed.

"Just keep it, it might help you sometime," Jeff puts the staff in his bag's largest pocket.

He then starts running to the lab at the edge of the town again. Will he being able to fullfill his dad's dream?

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is the author...**

 **this is my first fanfiction that I made. I tell you guys what is this story about.**

 **Jeff lived in Nuvema Town with his parents; Jeremy and Emelia. His father was sick after his battle at pokémon league. His mom is a former trainer. This story took place after Ash Ketchum leaves Nuvema Town.**

 **Please leave a review if you wanted to comment about this story. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a trainer

**Chapter 2: I'm a trainer**

Jeff sprint through the town road and he made it to Professor Juniper's lab. He was amazed by the size of the lab. It was big and modern. He called his mom as he promised.

He went inside through the front door and he was greeted by one of the scientist there. He was brought inside Professor Juniper's research room.

Professor Juniper was doing some paper work about a Pokémon. In front of her was an examination machine that was used to examine Pokémon and inside it was an egg. A Minccino was sitting on her shoulder. Professor Juniper looked at Jeff with a smile.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you to come! Let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Juniper and I am the pokémon Professor in the Unova Region. What's your name, boy?" She approaches Jeff.

"My… My name is Jeff, Jeff Jeofry. I wanted to be a trainer like my dad," Her face was full with curious. "Oh! So you're the son of Jeremy Jeofry? I knew it! So you wanted to be a trainer?" She asked.

"Yes, I wanted to! But is it hard?" She laughed at Jeff.

"Oh boy, it's not as hard as you think, I'll give you your starting pokémon and then you just need take care of it otherwise it will not like you. During battle, you just need to give them order. It's that simple."

"Wait here, I'll grab some pokémon for you," Jeff sits on a chair while waiting for Professor Juniper. He looked around the room, the room was very high technology, and machines were everywhere.

Suddenly, Professor Juniper enters the room in a rush. "I'm sorry boy but I'm out of starter pokémon. I think we should go to my lab at Striaton City. There, I can give you the pokémon and we can train there too," She leaves the room.

Jeff was outside the lab, waiting for Professor Juniper.

The front door opens and it was Professor Juniper, with her bags on each hand.

"Hey Jeff, you should tell your mom and dad before we go," She approaches her blue small car and opened the trunk.

Jeff sprint as fast as he can to reach his house.

Jeff reached his house front door and he went inside. He smelled a very delicious meal in his house and he saw his mom serving a vegetable soup at the dining table.

"Jeff, do you have your pokémon?" She asked.

"No, I need to go to Striaton City with Professor Juniper because her lab was out of starter pokémon," She seems to understand that.

"Well then go, adventure the city, and conquer their gym. You must fulfill your dad's dream. Do if it must!" She gives a spirit to Jeff to adventure the Unova.

Now, Jeff was not afraid to be a trainer. He has a fever to be a trainer. His mom pulled him into a tight hug.

"Jeff, please be careful. Its a whole strange world out there and Jeff, please call me as soon as you reach there." Her tears went flowing on her face.

"it's ok mom, I'm going to be just fine although I'm going to be as strong as dad!" His mom patted his back and sniffed. She smiles proudly at Jeff.

Jeff went to the front door of their house and grabbed his running shoes.

"See you later mom! And tell dad that I'm going to be a pokémon master!" Jeff shouted from outside the house and he begins to sprint back to the lab.

"Where is he?"Juniper sighed. Professor Juniper was waiting for Jeff in her car.

Jeff was running quickly and he reached the lab and he approaches the car. Professor Juniper was shocked by the presents of Jeff.

"Oh! You startled me. Why you're taking so long?" Jeff went inside the car and sits next to the Professor. "Well, it's pretty emotional if I'm going to tell you," She gives her cute smile to Jeff. "Jeff, no need to tell me, I'm pretty emotional."

So, they started their journey to Striaton City where Jeff will start his training to be a Pokémon trainer like his dad.

A couple of hours have passed and it is night when they reach Striaton City. It was big and beautiful. Jeff tried to call his mother but it keeps saying that the area has no connection and eventually, he can.

"Mom? I'm here. It was beautiful! I hope you can see it," Jeff is on call with her mom.

"It's ok, just take care and keep training. Bye, sweetheart," Jeff's mom break the call.

They reached Professor Juniper's lab and it seems that Professor Juniper was already tired.

"Jeff, I think we should wait for tomorrow and get some rest," she said.

Suddenly a guy just went outside the lab. He wears a Lab coat and he must be one of the scientists there. "Professor Deor! How are you doing?" Professor Juniper called for him.

The guy who was called Professor Deor runs towards our car. "Professor Juniper? It's been a long time since you left the city. I went to lock these doors this night. We found some new data about…"

"Ok, can you explain tomorrow because I'm so sleepy right now," She yawns. Jeff looked at Professor Juniper.

"Oh and Jeff, you'll sleep at Professor Deor's house. Tomorrow, you and Deor will go to the lab, ok?" Professor Deor was shocked. He then invited Jeff to get on his car. "Ummm… kid, let's… let's get to my car."

Jeff went of from the car. "Remember! You guys should be at the lab at 7!" Professor Juniper shouted from her car's window before she goes.

Jeff and Professor Deor went to a car park. Jeff saw only one car that was parked there. It was red in color and small just enough to fit 4 people inside.

"Here, this is my car. It's not that luxury but it still a car," He opened the lock and they both get in.

Professor Deor drives his car slowly.

"So, what's your name kid?" he asked Jeff. "Jeff, Jeff Jeofry," He smiles at Jeff. "Nice to meet you Jeff, I'm Professor Deor and people call Deor. I'm the ancient pokémon Scientist and I research a bunch of data about ancient pokémon including Victini," Jeff face was in a curious.

He heard the name 'Victini' for the first time and he wondered how does this pokémon looks like.

They both reached Deor's house. "Here we are my home sweet home,"

Deor invited Jeff to get inside his house. His house was just as normal house, Two-storey, a bathroom, two rooms and a living room.

"Here, I'll show you your room," Jeff followed him upstairs into a room with a bed and a PC in it. Jeff approaches the PC at very corner of the room.

"Ahh… that PC was 4 years ago, an E4599 model. It was my colleague's PC where he uses it to research pokémon while he was sick until…" Deor started to cry remembering his colleague's death. He turned around and lowered his head.

"What? What's wrong?" Jeff asked curiously.

"It's okay, old story. Let the past be the past," He sniffed and leaves the room.

Jeff puts his bag near the bed and lye down on the bed. He looked at the wardrobe near the window. It looks like it was very old. He jumped from his bed and approaches the wardrobe.

He opens the wardrobe and saw only a pair of black fingerless gloves. The gloves are just like the gloves that every trainer wears during adventuring and battling. He remembers when his dad wears his gloves during his adventure.

He grabs it and put it on. He then went to his bed and sleep like a baby.

 **[The Night Passes]**

 **Beep-beep, Beep-beep, Beep-stops.** He presses the button on the alarm clock. It's not like a clock that he has in his house but it is a bit modern than his analog clock.

"Rise and shine! We have an hour to prepare ourselves! Jeff, take a bath. We'll go to the lab as soon as you done," He said while giving a morning smile.

Jeff jumped from his bed and went to the bathroom downstairs to take a bath. He brushed his teeth and went out from the bathroom.

Jeff wears his clothes and prepared his bag.

He turned and looked at the gloves that he putted on the bed. He grabs the gloves slowly and wears it.

"Jeff! Are you ready yet?"Deor shouted from the outside. "Ok, I'm going down," he rushes downstairs and went to the car.

"Sorry, I'm late," Jeff apologized. "It's ok, as long as we got there."

Doer drives as there was nothing on the road. He speeds up his car as the clock shows 6:50.

"Oh my god, we're already late! We will not get there on time!" he shifts the gear to 5 and speeds the car. Jeff sticks on his chair and tighten his seatbelt.

Finally, they reached the lab and almost hit a guy. "Hey! Watch it!"

"I'm sorry!" Deor apologized. The clock already shows 7:03 and they were very late.

They both rushed in and run through the long hall. Deor enters a research room and Jeff follows.

Jeff saw Professor Juniper and a young girl just standing beside a machine probably a supercomputer.

"Ok, you both are a bit late," Juniper said. "I'm sorry, professor," Deor lowered his face shows his guilty.

"It's ok, as long you guys here. Well, where are your data?" Juniper asked Deor. "Ok, I'll show you," Deor booted the computer and at the monitor was a line of '01' line codes. Jeff didn't have any idea what is it.

The young girl that wearing the lab coats probably a scientist approaches Jeff.

"Hi there! You're not a scientist, don't you?" she asked Jeff. "Nope, I supposed to be a trainer but I'll guess I need to wait for Professor Juniper first," the girl giggles.

"Well, she's busy at this time so, I'll be teaching you," Jeff was shocked.

"My name is Leana, Professor Leana. I'm a pokémon scientist and I help Professor Juniper in her research. On my free time, I train my pokémon on fights and I only got one," She shows Jeff a pokéball. "It's an oshawatt."

"Wow, I bet that your oshawatt must be strong," Leana smiles.

"Follow me, I'll give you your pokémon."

Leana brought Jeff into a room. She grabs a box that has a pokéball logo on it.

She opens it and inside was three pokéball that has different type of pokémon.

"Choose one. The rightmost pokéball has a tepig, the middle one has a snivy and the leftmost pokéball has an oshawatt," she tells Jeff.

Jeff then chooses the middle one which has the snivy and pushes the button on the pokéball.

A snivy went out from the pokéball. The snivy stared at Jeff.

"Well, don't you want to give your new pokémon a nickname?" Leana asked Jeff. "I think I will name it Snivy!" Leana giggles. "Ok, suit yourself." She went out from the room and back to the research room. Jeff returns his pokémon inside its pokéball.

He now has his own pokémon but will he being able to be a good trainer? All we know that he is officialy a pokémon trainer now.


	3. Chapter 3: The training begins

**Chapter 3: The training begins**

"Here, your pokédex and your pokéballs," Leana gave Jeff a pokédex and five pokéballs.

"What is this pokédex?" Jeff asked Leana. Leana giggles.

"This device will record any new pokémon that you will encounter during your journey. You can also use it to check the information about the pokémon that you wanted to know."

Juniper approaches Jeff after she's done her job recently.

"Jeff, you will stay here with Leana for your training. I need to get back to my lab at Nuvema," Juniper looked at the pokéball in Jeff's hand. "Capture more pokémon so your adventure will be easier."

Juniper went out from the room. Jeff looked at his pokéballs that was the same size as a ping pong ball.

"Hey umm… how to make this pokéballs as big as this one," he shows the pokéball that has a snivy in it to Leana.

"You just need it to be in standby mode and it will automatically change its size as its normal size," she grab one of Jeff's ball and handle it in her fist.

The pokéball changes its size into a normal one which is the same size as a baseball.

"Let's go to the battle club. We'll train there," Leana throw the ball to Jeff and he catches it.

The both went to the battle camp on foot walking on the path.

It was a long way from the lab to the battle club so on the way, they decided to stop at the city's pokémon center which is closer than the battle camp.

Jeff and Leana finally reached the pokémon center of Striaton City.

They enter the red roof building and went to the counter with a nurse.

"Hi, my name is Nurse Joy and welcome to the pokémon center. We help to rest your pokémon and heal them. Do you want to rest your pokémon?" the nurse asked them.

"Yes please, I wanted to rest my oshawatt," Leana gave her pokéball to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy then put the pokéball on some kind of healing machine which can store six pokéball at once.

"Here you go, may I help you with something else?" Nurse Joy asked Leana while giving Leana her pokéball.

"Maybe you can ask the boy next to me, he's a new trainer," Leana whispers to Nurse Joy.

Nurse joy looked at Jeff with a smile. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"No thanks but I think we have met before right?" Nurse Joy giggles.

"No but maybe you've met my sisters…" she shows Jeff a picture of Nurse Joy's siblings.

"See, this is me…" she pointed at the Nurse with a blue cross at her hat on the picture.

"And this is my sisters," Jeff seems to be confused. He just pretend that he understand that.

"Well Nurse Joy, I think I need to go now. We are going to the battle club to train our pokémon," she lowered her head and back up again.

"Thanks for using our service, hope to see you again!"

Jeff and Leana leave the pokémon center and went to the battle camp. They walk along the path near the road at the city.

"Hey, here I'll give you something…" Leana grabs something from her pocket.

"Here, it's a potion. It can heal your pokémon during a battle if your pokémon started to feel hurt." Jeff grabs the potion and put it in his bag's pocket.

"Thanks Leana, you're very helpful," Leana giggles. "No thanks, I'm glad to be your mentor."

Leana and Jeff reached outside the battle club. It is a big green building with a huge pokéball logo in front of it.

Outside of the battle club is decorated with green bushes and colorful flowers.

They went inside the battle club and heard people battling.

"I think we should take a look," Leana said.

They both run to the battle room where a practice battle is on going.

"Tepig, use ember!" the male trainer orders his tepig to fight its enemy.

"Pansage, avoid!" the female trainer order her pokémon to avoid the attack and female trainer's pokémon fainted by the attack.

"No, pansage," she lift her pokémon and leaves the room.

"That's enough, Unive. You win this round," a man approaches the male trainer named Unive. The man turned back and look at Jeff.

"Hey there! Can I help you?" the man approaches Jeff.

"Umm… we wanted to train our pokémon here, can we?" he smile proudly.

"Of course, every trainer can train their pokémon here before a contest or just for fun," he said.

"Oh, and my name is Leader Luke. I'm a new leader for this battle club."

Unive approaches the three and he looked at Jeff.

"Hi, my name is Unive and err… I'm a new trainer here," Unive observe Jeff from top to toe.

"I see you're a trainer too. I'm glad to see you. You wanted to battle?" suddenly, Leana breaks their talks.

"Umm… hey…ummm… let me… err… battle you instead," Unive proudly smiles.

"Ok, I'm glad to battle another girl," Leana and Unive went to the battle court. It is square just like a tennis court without a net.

"This is going to be great!" Leader Luke shout excitedly.

Jeff only standing firm and observe the fight. Both Leana and Unive are staring to each other and they are ready for battle.

"Go oshawott!" Leana summons oshawott. "Go pidove!" Unive summons a pidove.

"I should let girls do first," Unive give a permission to let Leana attack first.

"Oshawott, water gun!" a spray of water splash through pidove's face.

"My turn, pidove, use gust!" a gust of wind blow oshawott away making the oshawatt hurts badly.

"Pidove, use peck!" Unive order his pidove to attack the half-fainted oshawott.

"Oshawott, avoid!" oshawott avoids the attack making the pidove to slam its face on the ground. Pidove instantly fainted.

"What the… this isn't possible!" Unive shocked.

"You only have one pokémon left, boy. Why don't you use your tepig instead?" Leana stand loosely while putting her both hand on her hips.

"Well ummm… one is enough… err… I guess you win," Unive smiles to Leana.

"That's enough! Unive, bring your pokémon to the pokécenter for healing," Leader Luke tells Unive to bring his pokémon to the pokécenter.

"Well young lady, you and your pokémon are strong, how did you do that anyway?" Leana smiles to Leader Luke.

"It's just… a lot of practice." She winks to Luke.

Leana approaches Jeff.

"See Jeff, it isn't that hard. Now you'll try," Leana stands on the other side of the court and Jeff stands opposite of where Leana stands

"Ok, now summon your pokémon," Leana grab her pokéball that contains her oshawott and throw it at the ground. The ball releases the pokémon.

"Ok, go Snivy!" Jeff throws the pokéball and summons his snivy. Both snivy and oshawott are ready to fight.

"Jeff, order your pokémon to attack," Jeff was confused.

"I don't know what kind of move it can do," Leana does a face palm.

"He can use tackle and leer. Leer can lower the defence and tackle can use to attack the opponent's pokémon."

"Umm… err… Snivy…err… use tackle!" the snivy approaches the oshawott and tackles it using its tail.

"Nice, now it's my turn. Oshawott, use water gun!" oshawott spray the water to snivy and make the snivy fall to the ground.

"No! Snivy, get up!" Snivy get's up.

"Now, use leer," Snivy use the leer and drops the oshawott's defence.

"Good, lower the defence will give you an advantage," Leana said. "Oshawott, use tackle!" oshawott tackles Jeff's snivy.

"Snivy, use tackle," Jeff's snivy tackles Leana's oshawott and it makes the oshawott felt dizzy.

"Now, it's my chance. Snivy, use tackle. This attack might make the oshawott faint," Leana just looked at Jeff while giving her finest smile.

"Impressive, he is a fast learner," Leana said.

Snivy uses the tackle against the almost-faint oshawott. With one strike, the oshawott fainted.

"Oshawott, return," Leana grabs her pokéball and return her oshawott back to its pokéball.

"You make a quite good progress here. Now, you have won your first battle," Leana puts her pokéball in her pocket after shrinking it.

"Shouldn't you revive your pokémon?" Leana puts her right hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Yeah right, let's go to the pokécenter."

At the pokécenter, Leana and Jeff are waiting for Leana's pokémon to be revived.

"Leana, here is your oshawott. He might need some rest, other than that he's ok," Nurse Joy hand the pokéball to Leana.

"Thanks for reviving him," Leana takes the ball. "Sure, hope to see you again!"

Leana turn around and went to Jeff. She grabs a pokéball from her pocket.

"Let's go catch some pokémon. I'll show you how," Leana said while giving a smile to Jeff.

"Uhh…umm… ok…let's…go catch some…err…pokémon," Leana giggles.

They both leaves the pokécenter and went outside the city. Leana will teach Jeff how to catch a pokémon.

Now, Jeff has known how to battle and win. Is he will being able to conquer the Striaton City gym?


End file.
